


I Am Your King

by illiterate bastard (illiterate_bastard)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Corruption, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, Insanity, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mental Instability, Possessive Behavior, corrupt royalty, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illiterate_bastard/pseuds/illiterate%20bastard
Summary: All Ren wants is for you to be by his side as his king. You shouldn't say no to him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 12
Collections: Casually Hurts Ren





	I Am Your King

**Author's Note:**

> quietly writes more ren-centric things as i procrastinate further on CH8 of 2Hells
> 
> this makes what  
> 19 versions of ren??? yeah  
> 19 versions of him

"No." The redhead in front of you pauses in his pacing, turning on his heel to step closer, invading your personal space.

  
"What do you mean, no?" He demands, grabbing your chin and forcing you to meet his eyes. His dark red eyes are boring into your soul, making your skin crawl at the emotion hidden within them. Inhaling shakily, you press your hands to his chest, trying to push him away. Despite how skinny he is, he is strong, unmoving despite your best attempts.

"I don't want to." You mutter, turning your head away to avoid eye contact. His grip on your chin tightens, forcing your eyes back to meet his.

"I didn't realise it was a request, dear."

"Ren-" Again, you try to push him away, upset by how he was acting. This wasn't Ren, this wasn't the man you had fallen in love with. "This isn't- this isn't right, please- Let me go- You're hurting me-" Tears brim in your eyes, making him flinch back. As he let go of you, you stumble back a few steps, putting as much space between you and him as possible. Gently, you rub your chin, wincing at how sore it was.

"I thought you wanted this." He mutters, motioning around him. "I thought you wanted me." You flinch, stepping back further and pressing your spine to the wall as he takes a small step forward. "I thought you wanted to share this with me."

"Ren, no-"

"You just wanted to use me, didn't you?" Ren whispers, tilting his head as he looked at you, his expression lost and confused. "You- you didn't care for me at all-" A broken giggle escapes him as he lifts his hands, hiding his face for a moment. "You don't care."

"Ren, no, it's not like that-" You insist, trying to get him to listen to you. "Please-"

"No, no, I get it." He snaps, interrupting you. "All you wanted was to waste my time." Stepping even closer, he pins you against the wall, hissing into your ear. "You just wanted to use me as a toy." Grabbing your collar, he lifts you with ease onto the tips of your toes, making you struggle to stay balanced.

"I still love you!" The words are gasped out of you, his grip loosening suddenly as he jerks back, startled. "I just- I don't love _this_ you." You manage, sitting on the floor as you stare searchingly up at him. "I miss the old you, Ren. The one I fell in love with. The prince." Pausing for a moment, you swallow hard, wiping away tears. "I want my lotus back-" At that, Ren stumbles back a few more steps, his breathing growing shakier by the minute. After a few minutes of shaky breathing and silence, he steadies himself, slowly lifting his head to stare hard at you.

"That Ren is gone. I'm not the prince anymore. I am your king." Ren snaps, voice icy and sharp. "And you will bow to me. Now." Unable to help yourself, you let out a quiet sound, shivering at Ren's tone. Slowly, you shift, curling into yourself as you press your forehead into the floor.

"Yes, sir." As much as you hated it, it was safer to listen.

"Good boy. Come." Getting to your feet, you keep your head lowered, slowly approaching him. "Kneel." As you do so, you feel his hand dig into your hair, petting gently before his grip tightens, forcing your head back to look at him. Ren hums, almost soothing as he slowly moves his hand from your hair to your collar. He pulls you into his lap, his touch oddly gentle. "I'll ask you again, dear. Would you like to be my king?"

_'No! Not like this.'_ Your heart screams, protesting as you sink into his gentle touches, his soft voice. Shifting, you slowly snuggle into his chest, resting your head on his shoulder. Sighing softly, you relax.

You meet his eyes. Swallowing, you give him a sleepy smile, soothed by his gentleness.

"I do." Nodding, you fall asleep, curled in Ren's arms as he hums contentedly.

"Good boy." 


End file.
